Our Fate and a Box of Chocolate
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Terkadang kalau kita bertemu dengan teman lama, pasti penampilannya jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Dan itulah kisah Horibe Itona/Aku harap takdir mempertemukan kita lagi/Terimakasih, ya./ #ValentinenoJikan /authornya ga ahli bikin summary/ItoMegu


**Valentine no Jikan event**

 **Our Fate and a Box of Chocolate  
**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: ItoMegu**

 **Rated: T (insyaallah)**

 **Disclaimer: AnKyo punya Matsui Yuusei. Gak akan pernah jadi punya saya  
**

 **Warning: OOC, GAJE, AU, TYPO** **BERTEBARAN, BAHASA NYAMPUR** **, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Hajimaru~~**

~~oo00oo~~

Gimana perasaanmu saat bertemu dengan teman yang sudah lama tak bertemu? Pastinya senang, cipika cipiki, bernostalgia tentang masa lalu, dan sebangsanya yang kayaknya kepanjangan kalau diceritakan. Dan biasanya, kalau ketemu teman lama, pasti penampilannya bakal BERUBAH TOTAL.

Itu yang dirasakan Horibe Itona saat ini. Awalnya ia ingin berangkat kerja seperti biasa dan menunggu keretanya lewat sembari menikmati sarapannya yang berupa roti isi selai strawberry dan segelas susu cokelat—ya, meski diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua Itona masih punya selera seperti bocah SD.

Itona pagi itu kembali melahap rotinya dan melirik kesana-kemari seperti stalker. Matanya memicing melihat sosok yang sepertinya sangat dikenalnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna keabu-abuan diikat separuh sementara sisanya dibiarkan terurai. Matanya terlihat tegas namun menyimpan kelembutan sebagai seorang wanita. Orang itu duduk disebelahnya—juga menunggu kereta. Cukup wajar karena tempat duduk sudah lumayan penuh dan yang tersisa hanya disebelah Itona. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya sementara Itona berusaha tenang meski hatinya lari-larian kesana kemari.

Lama mereka menunggu. Itona berharap kerrtanya cepat lewat dan ia bisa pergi dari sini. Namun, sudah sekitar 40 menit dan keretanya tak kunjung datang. Ini aneh...

"Maaf, sekarang pukul berapa ya?"

Itona menoleh. Rupanya wanita tadi yang bertanya padanya. Itona melirik arloji hadiah ulang tahun dari ketiga temannya—Terasaka, Yoshida, dan Muramatsu—. Pukul 08.45.

"Jam 8 lewat 45."

"Aneh. Sudah 40 menit lewat dari jam biasa..."

Saat mereka sedang berpikir, mendadak suara _speaker_ menggema.

" _Pengumuman, untuk kereta jurusan perkantoran Kunugigaoka akan sedikit terlambat sekitar beberapa jam kedepan karena kerusakan sistem yang cukup parah. Dimohon untuk pengertiannya dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda."_

 _DAMN IT!_ Itona terdiam di tempat. Rupanya Dewi Fortuna sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya. Bos di kantornya adalah orang yang disiplin. Jika terlambat 1 menit saja akan berujung pemotongan gaji.

"Yaampun... Bagaimana ini..."

Itona menoleh kesebelahnya. Wanita yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya langsung nampak panik. Itona tak tega dan bertanya padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itona.

"Gimana baik-baik saja? Ini hari pertamaku bekerja dan sudah ada masalah! Duuh...bisa dipasung bos aku!"

Itona mengangkat alis. Cara bicaranya...mengingatkan Itona pada seseorang.

Wanita itu balik menatapnya lekat-lekat dan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu ya."

Itona mengerjap, "Aku juga merasa begitu."

Itona dan wanita itu terdiam dan saling menatap, mencoba mengingat

"Ah! Kau Horibe Itona kan? Dari SD itu?"

Itona mengerjap. Cepat sekali dia mengingat. Itona mengangguk pelan. "Warna rambut itu... Kataoka Megu?"

"Iya. Ini aku. Wajahmu sudah lebih dewasa ya..." ujar Megu sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Umurku kan sudah 22 tahun." Bela Itona sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau sendiri juga. Padahal saat SD tomboy."

"Hey, manusia itu terus berkembang, Horibe _-kun_."

Tanpa sadar mereka saling berbincang. Membicarakan masa lalu. Itona ingat ia dan teman-temannya sering dimarahi Megu yang merupakan ketua kelas. Dan juga teman-temannya pernah mengejek Megu yang berdandan feminin saat darmawisata namun yang jadi sasaran malah Itona yang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi tak berarti pengalaman mereka buruk seluruhnya. Megu ingat dulu Itona pernah membela Megu yang dituduh menjegal Yada saat pertandingan basket, atau Megu yang ikut mengobati Itona yang terluka karena bertengkar. Sesekali tertawa mengingat betapa polos mereka dulu.

"Sekarang kau kerja dimana, Kataoka?" Itona mengalihkan pembicaraan karena Megu terus menerus menceritakan kelakuan Itona yang memalukan dulu.

"Dulunya di perkantoran dekat sini. Tapi sekarang aku dipindahkan ke Kunugigaoka." Ujar Megu. Itona mengangguk.

"Tunggu, kau sekarang di kantor Kunugigaoka?" tanya Itona

"Iya, benar."

"Berarti satu kantor denganku."

"Benarkah? Wah~ kebetulan sekali kita bertemu."

Mereka kembali berbincang dan tak sadar waktu berlalu dan sudah sekitar dua jam mereka mengobrol, namun tak ada satu pun pemberitahuan yang menyangkut nasib mereka—oke itu terlalu lebay—

Itona akhirnya berdiri membuat Megu menatapnya bingung. Itona membuang sampah bekas sarapannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Itona _-kun_ , mau kemana?" tanya Megu.

"Pulang. Sudah dua jam lebih, sudah jelas aku bakal telat. Lagian orang-orang yang menuju perkantoran juga sudah pergi." Ujar Itona sambil berjalan menjauh. Namun setelah tiga langkah, ia menatap Megu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau ikut?"

~~oo00oo~~

Megu berjalan risih disebelah Itona. Pasalnya seumur hidup ia tak pernah bolos dari sekolah atau pekerjaan. Lupakan masalah kesehatan, Megu selalu menjaganya baik-baik. Tak seperti Itona yang meski kondisi tubuhnya sehat 100% ia akan membolos mengikuti jejak sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Wajahmu kaku sekali, Kataoka _-san_. Ini waktu santai yang jarang sekali lho." Ujar Itona dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas.

"H-habis...ini kali pertama aku membolos. R-rasanya agak aneh..."

"Hm...berarti pengalaman pertama ya. Yah nanti juga lama-lama terbiasa. Nikmati saja."

Itona. Kau seharusnya merasa bersalah sudah menjerumuskan gadis baik-baik kedalam kebiasaan burukmu itu.

Benar kata Itona. Seketika Megu beradaptasi. Ia mulai melihat-lihat ke sekitar pertokoan dan bercanda riang dengan Itona. Di satu sisi ia cukup bersyukur karena ia dapat melihat sisi lain seorang Kataoka Megu.

Selain 'sisi lain', Itona juga memperhatikan wajahnya.

Ya, wajahnya.

Selama ini Itona tak menyadarinya. Megu tampak sangat cantik. Dahulu ketika sekolah Megu hanya mengikat rambut seadanya dengan _hairpin_. Namun kini sangat lain. Rambutnya hanya diikat sebagian semata-mata agar tak menghalangi wajahnya. Ditambah lagi polesan _make-up_ yang _natural_. Simple, sangat Megu sekali, tapi sangat cantik di mata Itona.

Kapan terakhir kali Itona memperhatikan perempuan sampai sebegitunya?

Jawabannya, tak pernah.

Apa ini yang disebut 'spesial'?

"Itona _-kun_. Jangan bengong. Ayo pulang. Sudah sore."

Itona tersadar dari fantasinya. Ia tolehkan kepala menatap langit. Benar. Langit sudah berwarna jingga di barat sana. Itona mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Megu.

Dijalan mereka diam saja. Mungkin sudah kehabisan bahan untuk bicara. Itona sendiri muak dengan keheningan ini. Ia ingin bicara dengan Megu lagi.

"Ah. Rumahku disini."

Itona menoleh. Ia mendesah. Hilang sudah kesempatan kembali bercengkrama dengan Megu. Ia hanya bisa mengutuk betapa bodohnya ia.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya, Itona _-kun_. Kalau saja aku tak bertemu denganmu pasti aku akan kebingungan di stasiun."

Itona menoleh. Wajahnya mengeluarkan rona tipis ketika melihat senyuman Megu. Itona berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu."

"Ah, Itona _-kun_."

"Ya?"

CHU

Itona shock berat merasakan kecupan di pipinya. Megu tersenyum dan masuk ke rumahnya. Itona bengong. Ia berjalan menjauh. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari rumah Megu, Itona langsung menjerit.

"YA TUHAAAAN! CABUT NYAWAKU SEKARANG! CABUUUUT!"

Lihatlah bagaimana seorang Kataoka Megu meruntuhkan topeng _pokerface_ Itona.

~~oo00oo~~

Itona sudah jarang berbicara lagi dengan Megu. Meski begitu mereka tetap satu kantor. Jika bertemu, mereka akan tersenyum dan saling menyapa. Keluar bersama pun hanya bersama teman-teman yang lain. Namun tak dipungkiri Itona memperhatikan Megu juga.

Setiap kali rapat dan kebetulan Megu yang berpresentasi, Itona tak bisa fokus pada apa yang dipresentasikan. Atensi seluruhnya tertuju pada wanita dewasa yang sedang berbicara didepan matanya. Sorot matanya yang terlihat yakin, cara berbahasa yang fasih ditambah suara yang tegas namun begitu bening. _Screw presentation or whatever else. There's a girl that I love_. Oke Itona tidak ingat sejak kapan ia jadi pujangga. Dan lagi sepertinya bahasa Inggrisnya tadi salah deh...

Itona berjalan menyusuri pertokoan. Tempat ia dan Megu berjalan-jalan saat itu. Itona baru sadar bahwa ia disambut dengan nuansa merah, pink, dan putih. Itona baru ingat bahwa besok valentine. Ia memasuki salah satu toko dan mulai melihat-lihat. Entah kerasukan jin mana, ia keluar membawa sekotak cokelat kecil dengan bungkus berwarna pink dengan pita ungu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini gua ngapain ya..."

Itona menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dan saat ini ia merutuk karena sudah menghamburkan gajinya yang amat berharga (meski harga cokelat itu hanya 500 yen. Itona memang pelit.) namun ada suatu dorongan mantap ketika ia membeli cokelat itu. Ada satu wajah yang terlintas di kepalanya. Kataoka Megu.

Akhirnya Itona menghembuskan nafas. Ia genggam cokelat itu di tangannya dan mengumpulkan tekad untuk memberikan cokelat itu pada Megu besok.

Setelah berjalan sekitar empat langkah, Itona sadar bahwa biasanya yang memberi cokelat di hari valentine itu perempuan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Valentine itu hari kasih sayang. Semuanya boleh merayakan."

Ngelesmu bisa banget nak.

~~oo00oo~~

"Wah, pagi-pagi Itona sudah dapat cokelat!"

"Bujugile bisa juga si Tona!"

"Anjer! Si kunyuk ini laku duluan daripada gue!"

Itona hanya bisa elus dada. Plisyah, inilah alasan sebenarnya ia ragu ingin memberi cokelat pada Megu. Trio begundal yang disebut-sebut sebagai preman gagal pensiun dan mengaku sahabatnya inilah alasannya. Mereka pasti ribut.

"Lu semua berisik. Kayak gak pernah dikasih cokelat aja. Oh iya, gak pernah ya. Lo semua kan jomblo."

Terasaka, Yoshida, dan Muramatsu sepakat untuk melempar Itona ke sungai setelah ini.

"Baydewey, ini cokelat dari siapa?" tanya Yoshida mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini buat dikasih ke orang."

"...sori, apa?"

"Buat dikasih ke orang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi homo Tona?!"

"Lha? Kok jadi homo? Eh, woi sempak! Mo kemana lo berdua?! Ngapaen lo ngejauh?! Gue gak homo yaampooon!"

Akhirnya setelah penjelasan panjang, diketahui bahwa Itona punya rasa pada Megu dan Itona gak homo. Fak. Itona lelah.

"Jadi, lu naksir si Kataoka yang dari SD itu?" tanya Terasaka.

"Iya...gitu deh."

"Ya emang sih dia udah rada cantikan dikit." Ujar Muramatsu. Ketiga sahabatnya langsung melotot.

"Mur! Tobat woi! Hazama dikemanain?!"

"Bukan gitu peak! Ah nethingan semua lo!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Itona. Bukannya Kataoka itu..."

Itona membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan Yoshida. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau...serius Yoshida?"

"Ada kenalanku yang ditugasi mengurus masalah kepegawaian. Wajar aku tau."

Itona menunduk lemas. Ia tatap lagi kotak cokelatnya untuk Megu.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kataoka _-san_ , mau pulang bareng?"

Megu mengangguk ringan. Sudah jarang Itona mengajaknya bersama. Yah tak apalah. Megu juga sendirian.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Megu mengeluh lelah dan Itona menimpalinya.

Saat mereka memasuki kereta, rupanya gerbong sudah sangat penuh. Hanya tersisa satu tempat duduk dan Itona mempersilahkan Megu duduk.

Selama di perjalanan mereka diam saja. Asyik dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Itona mengepalkan tangannya. Ia takut kehilangan kesempatan. Dia yakin jika tak dinyatakan pasti perasaan ini akan mengganjal hatinya seumur hidup.

Saat sampai di stasiun tujuan, mereka pun turun. Itona masih menunduk, masih berkelit dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Itona _-kun_ mau pulang? Aku ingin reuni dengan teman kuliahku."

Itona membelalak. Sial, ia terlalu lama berpikir. Akhirnya Itona hanya mengangguk pelan. Megu pamit dan langsung berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengannya. Itona terdiam dan menatap punggung Megu yang menjauh.

Itona memang terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya...

Dan mau tak mau perasaan itu kandas lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kataoka _-san_ , tunggu!"

Megu menoleh melihat Itona terengah-engah mengejarnya. Megu mengerjap dan menatap Itona bingung.

"A-ada apa...?"

"M-maaf. A-aku takut tidak akan sempat."

Itona menyerahkan cokelat yang sudah ia beli. Mata Megu melebar. Rona merah tercetak tipis di wajahnya.

"I _-_ Itona _-kun_... A-aku.. Tidak tau..."

"Maaf jika mendadak. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Megu tersenyum lembut. Ia ambil bungkusan cokelat itu dari Itona.

"Terimakasih ya."

Itona menghela napas lega. Ia dapat melihat dari senyuman Megu bahwa ia senang. Itona juga senang.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ujar Itona.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ah ya, Kataoka _-san_." Itona berbalik menatap Megu.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Selamat atas pemindahanmu ke kantor pusat di Kyoto."_

~~oo00oo~~

 _Kita pernah terpisah_

 _Tapi takdir mempertemukan kita lagi_

 _Aku ingin percaya_

 _Bahwa nanti_

 _Takdir akan mempertemukan kita lagi._

 **~~~END~~~**

 **Halo semuaaa~~ Nurrafa baru dateeeng~~~ *digebukin*  
**

 **Ehm. maaf lelet. Saya keranjingan rewatch KHR jadi ya..gitu #plak  
**

 **Dan yha saya tau harusnya ga ada Kunugigaoka disini tapi-udah ga ada ide lagi... #plak2  
**

 **Akhir kata, review please~~ maafkan kekurangannya ya *nunduk***

 **L**


End file.
